A Kick in the Shin
by AtLoLevad
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Damon and Elena's son sees something that shocks him. Oneshot.


**A/N: Happy Apocalypse Day! Here in NY the Statue of Liberty's falling over and The Empire State Building is shooting lasers from the spire. And I'm sitting in my house writing DE fanfiction for you all. I'm officially on winter break, so you can bet there will be a lot of updates coming from me. Not for this one, since it's a oneshot, but anyway. Enjoy, leave me lots of reviews, since Christmas is right around the corner. Merry Christmas and have a fabulous holiday. **

* * *

'Well the 10th annual Salvatore family Christmas Eve party was a success.' Elena whispered as she lifted her three-year-old daughter onto her hip.

Damon, still in the Santa costume he had out on to entertain the twenty or so kids that had been at the party, agreed. 'They're always a success. We're fun people Elena.' He winked, and then frowned. 'Didn't the doctor say not to lift anything too heavy?' he questioned before lifting the little girl into his unoccupied arm, the other already holding their six-year-old son.

'Damon, she doesn't weigh anything. You're already carrying Ricky. He's no lightweight.' Elena protested to deaf ears. Damon was already halfway up the stairs, both kids' heads resting on his shoulders.

'I'm fine Lena.' He whispered and Elena shook her head and patted her stomach.

'Your daddy still thinks he's a vampire. He just doesn't know his new limits.' Elena's voice was soft, her tone slightly amused. She began picking up a few stray cups and plates.

Damon came down the steps moments later, red hat and fake beard tucked into his belt. He wrapped his arms around Elena's expanding waist and kissed her neck.

'Let's get this all set up before going to bed. You've had a long day, and it's sure to be an early morning.' Elena laughed as Damon's late night stubble tickled her neck.

'Okay Kris Kringle, go grab the presents.' She wiggled out of his arms and patted him on the ass to get him moving. Damon wiggled his eyebrows as he went to get the presents.

* * *

Elena surveyed the party damage as she waited for Damon to come back. It wasn't bad, considering there were twenty kids and countless adults. She attributed it to the fact that this was the 10th party they had thrown and she and Damon had learned how to clean up as they went along. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

Damon came up with a few of the presents in his arms. 'I left some more in the kitchen. Can you get them?' He asked as he placed the boxes on the couch.

Elena hummed a positive response and went into the kitchen to retrieve the gifts. They worked in tandem for a few minutes until all of the presents were up from the basement.

'Should I separate them and put Lyddie's on one side and Ric's on the other?' Damon asked as he began placing boxes under the tree.

Elena shook her head, 'No, mix them all up, Ric'll love the search.'

Damon laughed, because it was true. Their son was a treasure hunter in training. Better treasure hunter than vampire hunter, was Damon's thought.

* * *

It was close to 2 in the morning by the time Damon and Elena had finished putting all the presents down. Elena sat on the couch for a minute, while Damon ate the sugar cookies and drank the milk the kids had left out.

'Damon, had me the rest of the milk. I'm kind of thirsty.' Elena smiled at her husband and held out her hand, giving Damon a bubbly 'Thanks' and a loud kiss on the cheek when he handed the half empty glass over. He took a seat next to Elena on the couch and was about to say something before she shushed him.

'Wait! I hear the floor creaking. Put the beard and hat on just in case one of them comes down.'

Damon groaned, 'Do I have to?' One look from Elena caused him to pull the beard over his mouth and jam the hat on his head. He gave her a look that said, 'Happy?' and Elena nodded. They paused for a moment, trying to hear if one of the kids was coming down the steps. They heard nothing, so Damon stood up and pulled Elena up by her hands.

'Let's go to bed. I have a feeling we'll be up in a few hours anyway.' Elena suggested as she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck. 'Thank you for dressing up. You're a good dad Damon.'

Elena stood up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Damon. Damon smiled into her mouth and kissed her back.

'SANTA!' A tiny voice interrupted and Elena sprung back. Damon's eyes bugged out as he turned his head away from Ric's direction, hoping his son wouldn't notice his hair poking out from the hat.

Ric hadn't noticed the hair, but he had noticed 'Santa' kissing his mom. 'Don't kiss my mommy!' He ran at Damon and kicked him in the shins. Elena gasped as Damon bent over to grip his shin.

'Alaric Grayson Salvatore! That was not nice, maybe Santa will take back all of your presents now. Please apologize and go back to bed.' Elena stood with her hands on her hips. Ric frowned,

'But mom, you're only supposed to be kissing dad! What would he say?'

Elena looked at Damon and sighed. 'Ric, honey, it's okay. Please just go to bed. Santa's leaving now and everything will be fine.' Elena pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Ric pouted, but turned and climbed back up the stairs.

As soon as they heard his door close, the couple let out a sigh of relief.

'Never again Elena. That hurt. I'm ready to take this stupid suit off and go to bed. ' Damon groaned as he and Elena climbed the stairs. Elena agreed.

'Although, it was kind of funny.' She smiled, pulling off her snowflake sweater and tugging on a t-shirt over her leggings. Damon scowled at her from the closet.

'Not really. Let's get the kid in here to kick you in the shin. Then you'll see how funny it is.' Damon climbed into bed and let Elena crawl into his arms.

'Mhmm. G'night Damon.' Elena tucked her head under his chin and began to fall asleep.

Damon stayed awake for a few minutes longer, hoping Ric wouldn't hate Santa in the morning.


End file.
